Hello Goodbye
by Byun-Dogii
Summary: Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak keluarga Byun yang terkenal sebagai mitra bisnis yang sukses namun tertutup. Siapa sangka ternyata selama ini ia bertetangga dengan keluarga Park mitra bisnis yang juga tertutup. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, cinta yang memaksakan hadir diantara mereka walaupun mereka tak akan bersatu hanya keadaan dan sebuah tradisi.


**Hello Goodbye**

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

allEXO member and other cast

Pairing : Chanbaek (always), Hunhan, and other pair.

Rated : T

**WARNING!**

It's YAOI, Boy's Love, Boy x Boy. Out of characters, Some typo(s). And story is mine!

Summary :Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak keluarga Byun yang terkenal sebagai mitra bisnis yang sukses namun tertutup. Siapa sangka ternyata selama ini ia bertetangga dengan keluarga Park mitra bisnis yang juga tertutup. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, cinta yang memaksakan hadir diantara mereka walaupun mereka tak akan bersatu hanya keadaan dan sebuah tradisi.

Jangan terlalu yakin dengan Summary-nya karena bisa saja isi ceritanya melenceng dari .

**Hello Goodbye**

**Chapter 1 :**

_Seoul, 6 Mei 2010_

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan seorang namja mungil, lemah tak berdaya diatas kasur queen size benda tak dapat menjamin kelangsungan hidupnya dengan berobat tuanya, Byun Daehyun dan Byun Taeyeon bahkan rela melakukan segala hal demi anak pertama mereka. Hingga beberapa maid datang membawakan gadis muda dari desa yang jauh dari kota Seoul.

"Tuan kami bawakan obat untuk tuan muda Baekhyun" ucap maid itu sopan.

"Cepat siapkan peralatan untuk upacara, kondisi Baekhyun semakin melemah." titah Tuan Byun yang berlalu menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Menjelang tengah malam, keluarga besar Byun melingkari tempat khusus untuk pelaksanaan upacara. Baekhyun yang tergolek tak berdaya hanya menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan demi keselamatan hidupnya, lamat-lamat ia memperhatikan gadis muda yang tengah ketakutan. Hinggaupacara desa itu meraung dan berontak ketika tubuhnya dililit dengan empat tali besar yang melingkari tubuhnya hingga menyisakan empat tali panjang pada empat itu menjerit pilu ketika beberapa maid mencoba paksa menarik tali dengan sekuat tenaga. Hingga lewat tengah malam, yang tersisa hanya baju dari gadis malang tersebut. Segera cairan bewarna emas yang berada dicawan indah itu diminumkan kepada Baekhyun, setelahnya ia tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi segar menyambut Kota Seoul, dan tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tahun ini Baekhyun diperbolehkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul, bahkan sebelumnya untuk mendapat ijin untuk bersekolah Baekhyun harus melakukan _aegyo_dan beberapa jurus andalannya agar orang tuanya luluh.

"Eomma bagaimana penampilanku ?apa aku terlihat tampan ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan berbinar.

"Kau melibihi tampan anakku, bahkan kau terlihat sangat manis" ujar Taeyeon mengulas senyum untuk anak pertamanya.

"Eomma, Appa dimana dongsaeng kesayanganku." Tanya Baekhyun mengambil makanan khusus untuknya.

"Pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat dengan mobil barunya." kata Daehyun tengah membaca Koran.

"Appa aku akan menaiki bus saja, aku tak ingin diantar supir dan bodyguard seperti itu, berikan aku ponsel saja sudah cukup" ucap Baekhyun setelah meminum susu rasa strawberry kesukaannya.

"Jangan bermimpi anakku, tak pernah ku ijinkan kau naik kendaraan umum, itu sangat membahayakan kondisi mu. Ingat pesan Appa, ne ?" jelas Daehyun mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan berlalu mengambil jas serta beberapa dokumen.

"Appa sangan menyebalkan, aku benci itu" Baekhyun kesal langsung memproutkan bibirnya.

"Appa mu benar nak, jadilah anak yang baik untuk tidak melanggar apa yang diperintahkan begitu eomma berangkat dulu ne, kau ponsel ini untukmu, untuk berjaga-jaga."Jelas Taeyeon lalu menyusul suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hannyoung High School, itulah sekolah yang akan ditempati oleh namja mungil ini. Setelah ia turun dari mobil, beberapa yeoja murid Hannyoung berdecak kagum karena keimutan Baekhyun. Ada yang sampai menjerit mempercepat langkahnya karena merasa risih dengan tatapan buas yeoja-yeoja tersebut.

Sesampainya dipapan pengumuman, Baekhyun segera mencari dimana letak mendapat kelas A1 karena akademiknya yang bagus setelah melewati serangkaian tes yang memilih tempat duduk pada barisan kedua karena barisan pertama telah penuh.

Beberapa siswa tengah berbincang memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Baekhhyun, namja imut ini memilih menunduk dan memejamkan mata untuk menunggu _songsaengnimnya_ datang. Disamping tempat duduk Baekhyun ada seorang namja yang tinggi dan tampan namun berwajah dingin hanya memandang papan tulis yang ada didepan, bahkan saat beberapa yeoja mengajak berkenalan, ia hanya menatapnya dan menjawab namanya dengan lama kemudian songsaengnim datang membawa setumpuk Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan menelungkup.

"Hei kau, songsaengnim sudah datang" ujar namja itu dingin tanpa menoleh kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Arra" Baekhyun kembali membetulkan melihat seseorang yang telah sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tertidur tetapi hanya menelungkup.

Songsaengnim menyuruh murid untuk memperkenalkan diri sampai pada baris kedua, setelaah Kim Jongdae Baekhyun maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

" Baekhyun imnida."Ujar Baekhyun datar lalu ia membungkuk pada teman barunya.

"Ehhehe, sangat berasal darimana Baekhyun-ah?" tanyasongsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dari Perumahan tengah Kota Seoul."Jelas Baekhyun lalu duduk siswa berdecak lalu mereka mulai membicarakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak dari kalangan penjabat ataupun pengusaha sukses karena dapat tinggal di perumahan tersebut. Setelah Baekhyun, namja bertumbuh tinggi, tampan dan dingin itu maju kedepan memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Chanyeol imnida, aku dari Perumahan tengah Kota Seoul" ujarnya dingin dan langsung duduk dibangkunya. Beberapa siswa ternganga pasalnya karena ketampanan Chanyeol, atau mungkin karena ada duo dingin dan datar yang berasal dari daerah yang sama. Setelah usai perkenalan songsaengnim menjelaskan peraturan dan seluk beluk sekolah.

KRINGG..

Bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa siswa keluar untuk pergi kekantin, ada juga yang sedang bergosip ria. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih pada posisi yang sama, duduk pada bangku mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun membaca buku, sedang Chanyeol menulis sesuatu pada kertas.

"Aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengawali pembicaraan ringan namu tetap menjaga tampang coolnya.

"Arra" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Kau Baekhyun." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu pada kertasnya lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Baguslah kau tahu." ujar Baekhyun kali ini menoleh pada Chanyeol, mata mereka bertemucukup lama, hingga tak sadar ada dua orang yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Ekhem.." dehaman namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Luhan.

"Annyeong, aku Luhan, aku Tao" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Annyeong." Singkat, itulah jawaban dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh secara bersamaan pula.

"Wahh, kalian sangat cocok. Kalian ingin kekantin bersama kami ?" tawar Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disertai anggukan dari Tao.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian pergi " jawab Baekhyun langsung sibuk kembali dengan buku yang dan Tao berlalu meninggalkan duo es itu.

Sesampainya dikantin, Luhan dan Tao bercerita jika mereka diacuhkan oleh kedua es yang ada hanya diam, dan beberapa menanggapi.

"Mereka sangat dingin, kalau begitu siapa yang mau berteman dengan mereka." Ujar Tao lalu mencomot donat yang ia beli.

"Aku harus berusaha mendekatinya dan menjadikannya teman kita." kata Luhan yakin.

"Tak semudah itu bodoh, aku tau mereka berdampingan, tetapi tak pernah aku melihat mereka keluar rumah." Cibir Sehun.

"Ok, ini akan menjadi pertanyaan yang besar" suara Jongdae dibuat-buat semisterius mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti Baekhyun atau Chanyeol ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gaya detektif.

"Jangan konyol." sergah Sehun kesal.

"Benar kata Sehun, kita terlalu konyol, ada saatnya kita mengetahui tentang mereka berdua." Jelas Luhan bijak dari yang sebelumnya.

Mereka memasuki kelas dengan adanya bunyi pertanda masuk.

.

.

.

**.**

Setelah tanda bel berbunyi Baekhyun pulang kerumah dijemput sebuah mobil hitam metallic yang mewah, Chanyeol pun juga mereka berjalan keluar pelataran tak menyadari beberapa siswa sedang membicarakan mereka. Ada yang berkata mereka kembar(jauh banget), atau kakak adik.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga luar yang menghubungkan dengan kamarnya, tak disangka Chanyeol juga menaiki tangga yang sama untuk sampai kekamarnya. Karena kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua dan Chanyeoldi lantai tiga, batas dinding halaman rumah tak menjadi halangan mereka untuk mengetahui masing-masing.

"Hei, kau tinggal disamping rumahku ?"Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ya."Jawab Chanyeol dingin seperti disekolah.

"Kalau begitu kita sama, tetapi kamarku berada dilantai dua. Aku tak pernah melihatmu." tanyaBaekhyun, lepas kendali saking senangnya. Sebetulnya Baekhyun ingin dekat dengan teman barunya, dan berteriak kesenangan karena hari ini pertama ia bersekolah diluar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau terlihat berbeda." kata Chanyeol berhenti pada salah satu anak tangga sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh karena kamar Baekhyun terletak dilantai dua.

"Ya begitulah, aku hanya tak ingin mendapat teman." kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi temanmu, kalau begitu masuklah."Chanyeol berbalik menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya.

Baekhyun ternganga pasalnya Chanyeol yang dingin berubah menjadi hangat Baekhyun sendiri tak sadar perubahan sikapnya yang berada disekolah dan dirumah. Baekhyun masuk lalu berbenah untuk makan malam, ia ingin membujuk Appanya kembali.

Suasana rung makan keluarga Byun sangatlah mewah, seperti keluarga kerajaan. Tetapi yang membuatnya kurang sempurna karena hanya berisikanempat orang yang Baekhyun dan kedua orang selesai makan, Baekhyun segera mengutarakan keinginannya tadi sore.

"Appa, eomma aku ingin kamarku pindah pada lantai tiga." ujar Baekhun sukses membuat Appanya tersedak.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin pindah ?"

"Aku hanya ingin pindah saja, tetapi aku juga mendapat teman baru."

"Ingatlah Baekhyun kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan temanmu,bersikaplah dingin pada mereka. Jangan sampai ada yang mendekatimu, paham ?" tegas Daehyun tak main-main.

"Ne appa, tapi aku hanya ingin berpindah pada lantai tiga. Aku memiliki teman berbicara disana" Baekhyunberkata pelan.

"Memangnya teman bicaramu siapa,hantu ?" cibir Sehun.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol tetangga kita, kamarnya ada dilantai tiga, dan dia bukan hantu dongsaeng kurang ajar." jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Ohh, anak Tuan Park, baiklah, akan kusuruh maid untuk mengangkat barang-barangmu."Kata Daehyun lembut.

"Hyung kau tahu, kau baru berkenalan satu hal lagi, berterimakasih-lah kepadaku, aku mencegah beberapa temanmu untuk mencoba mendekatimu tadi."Jelas Sehun yang langsung berlalu.

"Kyaa Byun Sehun, kau tidak sopan." teriak Baekhyun pada adik satu-satunya.

"Biarkan saja nak, Sehun terlalu menyayangimu, namu caranya sedikit berbeda." Kata Taeyeon lembut.

Beberapa maid memindahkan barang-barang Baekhyun menggunakan lift karena saking banyaknya. Apalagi ada barang tertentu yang tak boleh disentuh semakin membuat maid-maid itu kesusahan.

"Geser kesamping lagi, baiklah TV dan mejanya taruh didepan tolong bersihkan kasurku penghangat ruangannya berfungsi yaa paman." titah Baekhyun.

Suara menggema hingga lantai dua, dimana letak kamar orang tua Baekhyun berada. Mereka hanya menggeleng pasrah mengetahui tingkah anaknya, namun jangan salah sangka jika perumahan orang elit kenapa tak diberi kedap suara, karena untuk antisipasi saja jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan dari lantai lain, tak terkecuali kamar Sehun yang dipasang kedap suara, Sehun memintanya karena ia sering memainkan game hingga tengah malam dengan berteriak. Disisi lain ada seseorang namja yang tengah belajar kemudian terusik karena suara gaduh dirumah sebelah, lalu ia keluar menuju balkon.

"Kyaa, Baekhyun bisakah kau diam." teriak Chanyeol namun dengan ekspresi yang tenang.

"Annyeong Chanyeolli, karena kau dilantai tiga, aku juga ingin dilantai tiga" Baekhyun menyapa hangat Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja, setelah selesai berbenah diamlah. Apa kau tak belajar huh ?" ujar Chanyeol mencoba bersabar.

"Aku muak dengan belajar, karena setiap harinya aku telah belajar, bahkan materi sampai kelas C." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bangga.

"Terserah, yang penting diamlah." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Hampir tengah malam, Baekhyun belum dapat memejamkan sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Tentang Chanyeol, tentang empat bulan lagi ia harus melakukan upacara mengerikan. Baekhyun lelah dengan hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menuju balkon dan menggangu kamar diseberangnya. Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Chanyeol dengan bisikan pelan agar tidak menggangu orang lain, dan tentu saja agar aksinya ini tak ketahuan.

"Pstt-pstt, Chanyeol ireona.. Chanyeol kumohonnn." Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Baekhyun terus berusaha memanggil, walaupun mustahil untuk Chanyeol bangun. Lama menunggu respon dari Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun putus-asa, ia berdiri melangkah kekamarnya. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dari kamar seberang, segera Baekhyun kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Selamat malam Chanyeol, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu ?"Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Katakan apa mau Baek ?"Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapat teman, aku tak bisa tertidur." Kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Itu bukan urusanku Baek, berbaringlah kemudian tengah malam Tuan Byun."

"Sudah ku coba Yeoli tapi tak berhasil, dan karena kau menjadi temanku mulai sekarang itu juga urusanmu, arra ?" Baekhyun memproutkan bibirnya.

CHANYEOL POV

DEG

DEG

"Astaga, imut sekali seperti Eunji kecilku, Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila bila melihatnya bermanja seperti ini."

"Tapi saat disekolah, sikapnya dingin seperti es, walupun aku juga seperti itu, tapi perubahannya sangat berbalik ketika ia dirumah. Baekhyun mengingatkanku pada Eunji-ku."

"Tahan Chanyeol, kau jangan terpengaruh apapun, tahanlah hatimu Chanyeol, jangan sampai tertarik. Ingat pada tradisi." Batin Chanyeol nelangsa,

CHANYEOL POV END.

"Hei, Yeoli kau tak mendengarkanku ?"Tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura marah.

"A..anni, aku mendengarkanmu, baiklah apa yang membuat mu dapat tertidur ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Bercerita saja padaku, mungkin membuatku sedikit mengantuk."Kata Baekhyun bersiap memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Chanyeol bercerita mulai hari pertamanya naik sepeda, sampai hal kecil yang bisa membuat Baekhyun berapa lama sukses membuat Baekhyun tertidur dibalkon kesehatan Baekhyun mendekati bulan kelahirannya harus sangat diperhatikan.

.

.

.

**.**

Mentari keluar dari tempat yang masih sibuk dibalik selimut menguap melihat sekeliling lalu mengulas memori ingatannya semalam. Semalam Baekhyun tertidur didepan pintu balkon sembari mendengarkan cerita konyol Chanyeol, lalu siapa yang memindahkannya ambil pusing Baekhyun berdiri memasuki kamar mandi.

Pelataran Hannyoung kali ini belum begitu ramai, entah karena Chanyeol berangkat terlalu pagi atau beberapa murid telah saja tak ada yang berani terlambat, mengingat peraturan di sekolah ini sungguh berjalan kekoridor, langkah yang santai dikejutkan sesorang dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun, namja mungil ini diam-diam mengikuti Chanyeol ketika ia tahu namja tiang itu memasuki pelataran parkir.

"Yeoli.." teriak Baekhyun menggema.

"Kau..kita berada dilingkungan sekolah, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat. Tetap seperti kemarin, bersikaplah sewajarnya arra ?" jelas Chanyeol tegas, membuat Baekhyun memprout-kan bibirnya.

"Arra."Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun duduk disusul Chanyeol dari belakang, mereka duduk berdampingan hingga songsaengnim datang mengajar matematika. Baekhyun bosan harus mengulang pelajaran yang telah ia pelajari dirumah. Memang Baekhyun tipe orang yang cepat dalam belajar, tapi ia berpura-pura mendengarkan daripada harus dihukum. Karena bosan Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol kertas secara diam-diam.

**Yeoli bagaimana sepulang nanti kita berkencan^^ ?**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, berkencan ?bahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jikapun iya Chanyeol pasti tak akan pernah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai namjachingu-nya hanya karena alasan sederhana, sebuah tradisi. Chanyeol membalas surat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Kau terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa arti berkencan?bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ? dengan berjalan kaki tentunya.**

Baekhyun membacanya memekik kegirangan, karena baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berjalan menelusuri jalanan Seoul, bahkan Sehun dongsaeng-nya saja pernah dimarahi appanya karena mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi blok. Karena appa dan eomma nya tak ingin Baekhyun akan kambuh sebelum tanggal yang dipastikan. Tanpa sadar ia telah membuat seluruh kelas dan tentu saja Jung songsaengnim menoleh kebelakang.

"Byun Baekhyun, kerjakan soal no 4." titah Jung songsaengnim tegas.

Seluruh siswa memandang prihatin pada Baekhyun, pasalnya soal yang disajikan adalah soal yang menurut mereka begitu terkecuali bagi Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu yakin Baekhyun dapat mengerjakannya dengan lancar. Setelah berkutat dengan soal tak menunggu lama, Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan tepat, bahkan dengan cara yang lebih singkat. Semua murid berdecak kagum pada Baekhyun, yang dikagumi hanya melengos dan kebali duduk.

KRINGG

Bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan hingga beberapa siswa yang telah menjadi fans Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatau dibalik kedekatan mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang membuntuti mereka hingga pelataran berusaha mati-matian untuk meminta ijin pada pengawalnya yang menunggu, tentu saja untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol. Hingga ia menyerah langkah terakhirnya adalah menelfon eommnya.

"Halo eomma, aku ingin pulang bersama Chanyeoli. Kau harus mengijinkannya." Kata Baekhyun tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"…"

"Eomma, aku hanya pulang bersamanya, aku tak akan ."Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan eommanya.

"…"

"Gomawo eomma kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun kegirangan melupakan kalau ia masih dilingkungan sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan, mereka sempat mampir ke kedai minuman sebentar karena Baekhyun haus, bahkan hingga tengah perjalanan Baekhyun masih bersemangat bercerita, namun tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam menggunakan mobil sport merah miliknya. Hingga Baekhyun merasa dirinya kelelahan, ia bertumpu dilutut, Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan tawa mengejek. Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya, yang ia pikirkan tubuhnya terasa lemah, sulit untuk berdiri tegak, seperti tak ada tulang yang kuat menumpunya. Matanya sayu menatap kosong tanah yang digunakan berpijak. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa mencoba bertanya pada Baekhyun, sang empunya hanya terdiam seperti batu.

"Baek, ada apa dengan mu ? jawablah" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"…"

"Baek, ada darah."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, melihat darah keluar dari celah rambut mendongak pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong, jiwa Baekhyun entah hilang kemana.

"Y..yeoli,, bawa a..aku ke rumah." titah Baekhyun yang langsung jatuh.

Namja yang mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menepikan mobil sport-nya dan tanpa aba-aba, ia merebut Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol mengangkatnya ala bridal-stlye dan memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Mobil itu melesat diikuti siluet Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya.

TBC/END

**Annyeong^^**

**Ini ff pertama author lohh. Maaf kalau gaje atau mungkin pasaran ?author juga nggak tahu. Lanjut atau nggaknya itu tergantung dari review kalian #modus*plakk.**

**Ff ini juga tantangan dari temen-temen author setelah UN. Doain author dan kawan-kawan dapet nilai bagus dan lulus 100%, aminn .**

**Jangan jadi silent riders dan berusahalah menghargai karya orang lain.**


End file.
